


The Marriage Contract

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Day 7, F/F, Free day, Trophy Wife Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Lexa’s father won’t let her take over as CEO until she’s married. Clarke just wants out from her financial dependence on her mother - and Abby’s control. Raven suggests jokingly that Clarke sign up to be a trophy wife.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you kidding?” Lexa practically shouted at her father’s lawyer. “What kind of bullshit antiquated rule is that?”

“It is your father’s decision.” Gustus reminded her diplomatically.

“First I wasn’t allowed to take over as CEO until I was twenty-five and had completed my MBA, which made sense. But now you’re telling me that despite the fact I have four degrees in business, economics, management and IT respectively, that even though I have been sitting in on board meetings since I was fifteen, I still can’t take up the CEO position - because I’m not married?”

“I understand your frustration, but your father is concerned that you won’t strike a balance between your professional and personal life.” Gustus explained. “It’s not about you deferring to your husband, or even letting him take the reins, he just wants to know that you’ll have someone supportive by your side.”

“Well for starters a husband is out of the question. But you’re saying that if I show you a wedding certificate with my name on it, that I can take over?”

“You have to be married for at least twelve months before you can take over, and the marriage must last at least five years total and there should be at least one child.”

“You’re asking the impossible.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Those are his stipulations.” Gustus shrugged. “The only way around them would be if he were to die.”

“I’m going to talk to him.” Lexa huffed. “Good day Gustus.” She pushed herself away from the desk and left his office.

It was a short walk to the elevator bank then up three floors to her father’s office. One glare at her father’s assistant saw her waved straight into the office. “Dad?”

“Lexa, I take it you’ve just spoken to Gustus?”

“Yes. What the hell?” She demanded, flopping down into the seat opposite him. “I have to get married?”

“Lexa you’re gifted, you earned your bachelors degree by the time you were sixteen, and then you went on to earn two master's degrees and a doctorate. I have no doubt that you have all the necessary skills to do great things for this company.”

“So why won’t you let me?”

“Because there’s more to life than professional success.” He smiled. “I want you to know the joy of having a family to come home too. Everything you achieve will mean that much more if you have people to share it with.”

“I have Anya.” She crossed her arms.

“Your delinquent cousin.” He sighed. “It’s not the same.” He reached across the table for her hand. “I love you Lexa, I promise this is for your own good.”

“I haven’t dated since Costia.” Lexa admitted quietly.

“I know. But it’s time to get back out there.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Talk to Indra, I’m sure she’d be happy to help you out.”

“What if I can’t find someone?”

“Okay, I’m giving you five years, you’ll keep your full allowance, but I don’t want you to work. Travel, meet people, try. For five years. If you make a reasonable effort and still don’t find someone then we will reassess. Seem fair?”

“Five years?” Lexa thought about it.

“And you’re not to use that time to earn another doctorate. Just relax, enjoy your twenties.”

“Okay.” Lexa agreed. “Five years.” She shook her father’s hand.

“I’ll see you for dinner.” He said.

“See you.” She nodded and headed out.

-

After leaving her father Lexa went straight to her parents’ apartment, knowing that’s where she would find Indra. She couldn’t believe what her father was asking of her - he knew how difficult she found new people - or indeed any social interaction that wasn’t either with her family, or for work.

Lexa’s step-mother, Indra came across as hard, but Lexa knew she had a soft spot for her children - both Lexa and her step-brother in equal measure. She ran their family with an iron will, throwing parties and running family events with the precision of a general. Lexa found her in her garden, reading.

“Lexa, how are you?”

“Dad says I have to get married to take over the company.” She sat down beside her stepmother, leaning into her side.

“How can I help? Would you like me to throw you a party, invite some eligible, and suitable, ladies?”

“Can you just find me someone?” She pleaded. “Or I don’t know, give me a shortlist to choose from?”

“I have a friend who runs a matchmaking service, would you like to meet her?”

“Those exist?” Lexa brightened. “Yes please.”

“Okay, I’ll give her a call, and you can meet with her in a day or two.”

“Thanks Indra.”

“Of course, sweet girl.” Indra kissed the side of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lexa’s mother had died when she was three, Indra had married her father three years later. Lexa could barely remember her mother, but Indra featured in almost all of her childhood memories.

-

Clarke had just had yet another fight with her mother. Abby wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps and become a doctor - a surgeon. Clarke’s passion though was elsewhere, specifically art. She wanted to paint. Abby had put her foot down, either she go to medical school, or she would be cut off financially.

Clarke looked at her bank balance and knew that without Abby’s monthly allowance, she would never afford her life. She knew that she would have to cave and go to medical school - and give up painting.

“I’ve got it!” Raven shouted from across their apartment. “You can be a trophy wife! You’re hot as hell, you’re smart, you’re a total catch. Pop out a kid or two, pass them off to the nanny and then you can paint and plan parties the rest of your life.”

“Like it’s that easy?” Clarke raised and eyebrow.

“I’m not saying we go trawling for rich oldies - there’s an agency. You apply with them, they match you with some rich hottie and off you go.” Raven turned her computer around. “At least apply. If they match you with someone gross you just bow out gracefully.” She shrugged. “No harm no foul.”

“It’d be better than another four years of school.” Clarke shrugged. “And it’s not like I’m selling myself or anything. It’s just like online dating, right?”

“Exactly!” Raven cheered. “Let’s fill out your application.”

The application was incredibly thorough, right down to her medical history. They got the whole thing completed and submitted just before midnight. Which is why Clarke was shocked that her phone rang at five past nine the following morning.

“Miss Griffin?”

“That’s me.” Clarke answered.

“My name is Virginia Smallwood. I am the owner and founder of the Polaris Connection Agency.”

“Hi, how can I help?”

“I received your application this morning, it’s rare that we see a young lady of your caliber on this side of the process.”

“Thank you.” Clarke said, unsure of what else she could say to such a comment.

“I see from your paperwork that you’re currently living in DC, would you be willing to travel to Polis for a meeting?”

“Sure.” She agreed, it was only a couple of hours down the highway.

“Excellent. Can you make it tomorrow? Around noon?”

“That shouldn’t be an issue.” She agreed.

“Wonderful. I’ll email you our address. See you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, see you then.” Clarke let her phone drop back to her bed and all but ran through to Raven’s room. “Rae!” She walloped the brunette with a pillow.

“What?”

“The trophy wife Agency just called. They want me to go to their HQ in Polis tomorrow!”

“Of course they do. You’re awesome.”

“Wanna road trip with me?”

“Sure.”

“Great, I’m calling O so we can work out what the hell I should wear.” Clarke danced back to her room to grab her phone.

“Tell her to bring coffee too! I need caffeine if you’re going to bounce all day.”

-

“Virginia has a shortlist for us.” Indra told her stepdaughter, holding up the binder she’d just received.

“That was fast.” Lexa said, reaching for the binder.

“She’s great at what she does.” Indra agreed. “She has a remarkably high success rate.”

Lexa flipped open the binder. “Ontari Frost, twenty-two, fashion major, likes to have a good time?” Lexa flipped the page to find a picture of Ontari in lingerie. “Really?”

“Maybe not.” Indra agreed.

“Can you meet each of the girls for me?”

“I will, but you’re going to go through the binder first.” Indra put an arm around her shoulders. “I know it’s not easy, but I’m sure we’ll find you someone.”

They were halfway through the binder - each girl less impressive than the last when Indra’s phone rang.

“Virginia?”

“Ditch the binder, I’ve just found the perfect girl for your Lexa.” Virginia told her friend.

“You have?”

“She lives in DC, but she’s driving up to Polis tomorrow, I need to run a final vetting on her when she gets here, but she’s the best applicant I’ve seen in years.”

“Lexa has asked that I meet any girls before she does.”

“Of course.” Her friend agreed. “How about you meet her over lunch, say one o’clock tomorrow?”

“That suits me.” Indra agreed.

“Perfect, name the place and I’ll bring her to you.”

“The Wine Room will do nicely.”

“Brilliant, I’ll have the reservation set for the two of you. And in the meantime I’ll send her profile over for you.”

“Thank you.” Indra nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked as Indra put her phone back on the table.

“Virginia has just had a new applicant, she says one of the best she’s ever seen.” Indra told her. “She’s coming into town tomorrow, and I’m going to vet her for you.”

“Thank you.”

-

Clarke thought her interview had gone quite well, Virginia seemed pleased by her at any rate. “So, I have a suitor in mind for you, you said on your application that you’re bisexual?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded.

“Great, well, Lexa is the daughter of a friend of mine. She’s brilliant, but very shy, and a little awkward. But if you’re happy to proceed I’d like you to have lunch with her mother.”

“Why not with Lexa herself?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not a controlling mother thing - like I said Lexa is very shy. She asked that her mother take care of the final vetting process before the two of you meet.”

“Okay.” Clarke agreed.

“Come along then, Indra is just across the street.”

The Wine Room was brightly lit, but its ebony walls gave a feeling of intimacy. Indra was an intimidating, dark-skinned woman dressed in bright red. She stood as they approached and hugged Virginia. “So good to see you.” She smiled.

“You too.” Virginia smiled. “Indra, meet Clarke Griffin, Clarke, this is Indra Woods.”

“A pleasure to meet you Mrs Woods.” Clarke held out a had to shake.

“And you Miss Griffin.”

“Please, call me Clarke.”

“Have a seat, will you join us Virginia?”

“No thank you, I have another meeting. Send me a text later and let me know.” She told Indra, nodding to Clarke to make her meaning clear.

“Of course.” Indra nodded. “Have you eaten?” She asked Clarke.

“Not yet.”

“Go ahead and order, I can wait to begin my interrogation.” She joked, handing Clarke a menu. “My son owns this and a dozen other restaurants, so please don’t fret over pricing.” She added.

“It’s a lovely venue.” Clarke smiled. “He clearly knows what he’s doing.”

“He does.” Indra agreed.

A waiter came and Clarke ordered a Moroccan lamb and couscous salad, and accepted the waiter’s suggestion of a paired wine. Indra ordered a Mediterranean beef salad and her ‘usual’ wine.

“So, what do your parents do Clarke?”

“My father was an engineer, he specialised in renewables, he was killed six years ago by rebel militia while working with the UN in central Africa.”

“And your mother?”

“She’s a doctor. She and dad met when she was working with Doctors Without Borders.”

“And is she still with Medecins Sans Frontieres?”

“No, she’s actually the current Surgeon General.”

“Abigail Griffin?”

“That’s her.”

“We’ve met, she is a forceful woman.”

“That’s a diplomatic way of phrasing it.” Clarke laughed. “I have a great deal of respect for my mother, and he work she has done, but we don’t always see eye to eye.”

“Sometimes as parents we are too fixated on what we want our children to become, that we can miss who they are.” Indra nodded.

“She wants me to be a surgeon.”

“And what do you want?” Indra asked as the waiter returned with their meals.

“To be an artist, to have a family that I actually get to see. I don’t have the love of medicine that she does. And the thought of four more years of medical study and then residency is just too much.” She answered. “Thank you.” She nodded to the waiter as he left them.

“I understand.” Indra nodded. “That’s why you applied with Virginia?”

“Sort of? Mom said that I either have to go to Med School, or she’ll cut me off. I applied to Polaris in a fit of anger - but I’m willing to see the arrangement through - assuming I meet your exacting standards.”

“My stepdaughter is a very special girl. I don’t want to see her hurt.”

“She’s your stepdaughter?”

“Yes, I married Lexa’s father when she was six. She is my daughter in all but blood.” Indra said. “We’ve always been a close family.”

“That’s nice, I’ve always hated the whole ‘you have to hate your step-parents’ idea.”

“Me too.” Indra gave a wry smile. “So tell me more about yourself, do you have any siblings?”

“Not technically. My best friend Octavia had a pretty rough time at home, so my parents let her stay over most nights. So she basically counts.” Clarke shrugged. “And then Mom brought Raven home after her surgery, so she’s kind of like my sister too.”

“You have close friends, that’s good.”

“Yeah, Rae is an aeronautical engineer, and O is a personal trainer.”

“Would you be willing to move away from them?” Indra asked. “Lexa’s job and family are both here.”

“Well Raven actually had a job offer from Heda Industries, so she’s looking at moving up here too.” Clarke said. “I love Polis, my dad and I used to come here a lot - the City Gallery is one of my favourite places.”

“And what do you do for fun?”

“I paint or sketch, I love movies, I’m not hugely outdoorsy, but I don’t mind the occasional hike. I like to cook, and I love kids - I nannied for a couple of summers during my undergrad, and spent one working at a camp for at risk youth - I ran the art program.”

“Lexa has to attend various galas and official functions for work - have you attended anything like that before?”

“My mother is the surgeon general and my uncle is the Secretary of State. I’ve been to my fair share of such events.” Clarke nodded. “Some of them are terrible, but I actually kind of like them.”

“Have you ever had a hand in hosting one?”

“No, but I’m a fast learner.” Clarke shrugged. “So is this all one sided, or can I ask about Lexa too?”

“What would you like to know?”

“So far all I know is that she’s special, and she’s your stepdaughter.” Clarke said.

“Lexa is a genius. She studied her bachelors degree concurrently with her high school diploma, and obtained both when she was sixteen. She has a very strategic mind, she went on to earn master’s degrees in both economics and business administration and she has a doctorate in IT. I’ve never been able to follow exactly what her thesis was on for that one.” Indra chuckled. “She was always small for her age as a child, and being the smallest, and the smartest made her an easy target for bullies. Lincoln did what he could to protect her, but they were only in the same class up until middle school.”

“Lincoln is your son?”

“Yes, he and Lexa are only two months apart in age. That’s him over there.” Indra pointed to a giant of a man behind the bar. He was lost deep in conversation with a customer, over a bottle of wine.

“I can see why he would have played the protector.” Clarke laughed.

“He’s always been protective of his big sister.” Indra agreed. “Lexa has worked all her life with a single goal in mind. To take over from her father as CEO of H.I.”

“When will that be?”

“Well initially it was going to be when she was twenty-five. But her father worries that she is too focused, that she will lose herself to the company. Don’t get me wrong, the company wouldn’t suffer, but Lexa would. She needs someone to come home to, to share the ups and downs with. Someone who will make her let loose and have fun from time to time. She needs a family of her own.”

“She sounds amazing.” Clarke agreed. “Anyone who can inspire that kind of loyalty in people deserves to be happy.”

“She does.” Indra nodded. “I like you so far, I think you’d be good for Lexa. Now please excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Indra pushed her chair back and made her way over to the bar.

Clarke watched as she interrupted Lincoln and the woman at the bar, she spoke quickly to her son who looked Clarke over and gave a nod. Indra made her way over to the bathrooms as Lincoln approached her table.

“Hi.” He held out a hand to Clarke. “I’m Lincoln. Lexa’s little brother.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“My mom sent me over here to check you out for Lexa.”

“I figured. Your sister sounds amazing.”

“She lives up to the hype - once you get to know her. She tends to have a hard time with new people - except at work - she is a force of nature at work.” He laughed. “We call that side of her The Commander.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Clarke nodded. “I love your bar by the way.”

“Thanks. You should try my other venues - Lexa’s favourite is my rooftop bar.”

“Where is that?”

“Above her apartment. We all live in Polis Tower.” He pointed to the tallest building in the skyline.

“I hope I get a chance to see it.”

“So?” Indra asked when she returned.

“I just need to know one more thing.” Lincoln told Indra. “Clarke, what is an Ewok?”

“The small bear-like inhabitants of the forest moon Endor.”

“She’ll do nicely.” Lincoln laughed. “I look forward to seeing you again Clarke.”

“Lexa’s into Star Wars?”

“As long as I’ve known her.” Indra nodded. “I blame Admiral Akbar for her lifelong squid obsession.” Indra sighed. “So many trips to the aquarium.”

“I love the aquarium.” Clarke beamed.

“I know you’ve driven up from DC today, but is there a chance you’d be willing to stay overnight to meet Lexa tomorrow?”

“I drove up with my friend Raven, she might need to get back?”

“You said Raven was offered a job by Heda Industries? Which department?”

“R&D.”

“Would she like a guided tour? I can arrange it, and I’ll pay for your hotel room of course.”

“Thank you.” Clarke said. “Let me give her a call.”

“Take your time.” Indra assured her.

Clarke grabbed her phone and stepped out into the small garden at the rear of the bar.

“Clarke, how did it go?”

“So they asked if I’d be willing to meet with the mother of one of their clients, so I agreed and she sounds amazing. Anyway, Indra has asked if we can stay overnight so I can meet Lexa in the morning. She also offered to arrange a guided tour of Heda Industries for you.”

“Okay, want me to look for a hotel room? What’s your budget?”

“Indra offered to pay.”

“Then hell yes!” Raven cheered.

“Okay. I’ll let Indra know.” Clarke ended the call and made her way back to Indra. “Thank you for your offer, I’d love to stay and meet Lexa.” Clarke agreed.

“Wonderful.”

-

“I liked her Lex.” Lincoln assured his sister for the thousandth time. “She’s hot, but she also seemed really warm. And she gave the best possible answer to the ewok question.”

“How is there a best answer to that question?” Anya huffed.

“There are three possible answers, one - I have no idea, two - the weird teddy things from Star Wars, or three - the bear-like natives of the forest moon Endor.”

“So this Clarke chick gave the third answer?” Anya asked.

“It means she’s a fan.” Lincoln nodded.

“What if she doesn’t like me?”

“Then she’s a fool.” Anya shrugged.

“You know she agreed to meet you without so much as a physical description. She has no idea that you’re as hot as she is. She has based her opinion on mine and Indra’s word alone.” Lincoln reasoned. “She’s not shallow, she’ll give you a chance.”

“Where are you working tomorrow?” Lexa asked her brother.

“At the harbourfront.”

“Can you reserve my favourite table for lunch?”

“Of course.” Lincoln agreed.

“Indra will arrange a car for Clarke to meet me at the restaurant.” She said. “What should I wear?”

Anya disappeared into Lexa’s room, returning a moment later with three options. “Shy and nerdy, power suit up, or sweet little Lexi.” Anya pointed to each.

“My blue dress, I love my blue dress.” Lexa decided, reaching for the hanger Anya had described and sweet little Lexi.

“Well that was easy.” Lincoln laughed.

-

Lexa arrived early, wanting to be the first to arrive, she waved to Lincoln as she made her way to her favourite table. Floukru, Lincoln’s Harbourside restaurants was in a restored boathouse. There was a single booth tucked away from the main dining area, in the window at the back of the restaurant, it had been Lexa’s favourite table since her first visit. It was private, and quieter than the rest of the floor, and there were bright flower boxes outside that always lifted her mood.

She watched the people coming in for lunch, wondering which one was Clarke. Finally she saw a pretty blonde enter on her own, she smiled and waved to Lincoln who guided her over to Lexa’s table.

“Clarke, this is my big sister Lexa. Lex, this is Clarke Griffin.”

“Lovely to meet you Lexa, I’ve heard great things about you.” Clarke smiled widely.

“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you too Clarke.” Lexa said with a smaller smile. There was no way a girl as pretty as Clarke would be interested in shy, nerdy, little Lexa.

“I’ll leave you ladies to it.” Lincoln said as she made his way back to the bar.

“So, what’s good here?” Clarke asked, lifting the menu.

“The chef here is a genius, basically everything is great.”

“Good to know.” Clarke smiled. “What’s your favourite?”

“The fish and chips. I know it sounds boring, but it’s really good.”

“Not at all. I’m happy to take your recommendation.” Clarke smiled.

“Okay.” Lexa nodded as one of the waiters came to take their order, and promised to return shortly with their food.

Clarke watched as Lexa shrank back in on herself each time she finished talking. She wanted to break through her shell, but she knew that it wouldn’t happen instantly. “So Lincoln implied you’re a Star Wars fan?”

“Yeah, the original trilogy is amazing, and I’ve been enjoying the new sequels more than I expected.”

“Me too, Rogue One was great - I thought it was a gutsy move to kill off all the characters.”

“I agree, but there was no way they were making it out alive.”

“And I like that they stuck to their guns.” Clarke agreed. “So what other movies do you like?”

“I really like musicals, big silly ones - like Mama Mia.”

“I will watch pretty much anything, I love movies.”

“Indra said you’re an artist?”

“I want to be.” Clarke said. “My mom wants me to go to med school, but I don’t want to be a doctor. And that’s a lot of work and money for a life I don’t want.”

“What sort of art do you do?”

“I paint and sketch, usually landscapes or object studies, but I dabble in portraits as well.”

“So that’s what you’d do, if we were married, you’d paint while I went to work?”

“In my free time, I guess.”

“Do you want children?”

“Yes. I love kids - I used to nanny in the summer.” Clarke smiled. The waiter returned delivering their meals. “Thank you.” Clarke told him as he left.

“My dad won’t let me take over the company until I’m married. And the deal is that I have to stay married for at least five years, and have at least one child in that time.” Lexa explained. “I probably wouldn’t be the most fun person to be married to, but I could provide you with a studio.”

“Proposing on the first date, I don’t know, you sound pretty fun to me.” Clarke joked.

“Not really.”

“Okay, answer me this: after a really bad day at work, what do you do when you come home, to relax?”

“I’d order takeout from the Lebanese place down the block, then I’d have a glass of wine and a long bath, with candles. After that I’d put on fresh pjs and curl up in bed with a book until I fell asleep.” Lexa answered in a way that suggested she’d done exactly that many times.

“That sounds like a great night in.” Clarke smiled. “Would it be so bad to have someone there with you? Someone who could have dinner already on the table, and the wine already breathing when you got in - not to mention someone to give you a hug and tell you you’re great?”

“That does sound pretty nice.” Lexa nodded. “But you probably would want to go out to clubs.”

“Not every night.” Clarke shrugged. “And if you didn’t want to come with me, I wouldn’t make you, we wouldn’t have to spend every waking moment together.”

“I’d want most nights to be like what I described. Quiet. Low key.”

“Honestly? So would I.” Clarke shrugged. “With maybe dinner with friends, or a game night once every week or two.”

“I’d be okay with that. There’s also dinner with my parents on Sundays.” Lexa said.

“Sounds perfect.”

“When we have children, would you want a nanny?”

“Maybe, but not a full time one, maybe one day a week, and the occasional date night.” Clarke shook her head. “My mom was never around, I wouldn’t want that.”

“Where is your favourite place in the world?”

“There’s a lodge that my dad and I used to go to, up near mount weather. There’s a lake you can swim in and some basic level hiking trails. It’s peaceful.”

“That does sound nice. We should go.” Lexa decided. “How about this: give me one month. Ten days in your favourite place, ten days in mine, and then ten days at home. If you agree, at the end of the month, we’ll go ahead and announce our engagement.”

“Sure.” Clarke decided. “You were right, by the way, that was delicious.” She nodded  
To her now empty plate.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Lexa nodded.

“Can we go for a walk, I’d like to keep chatting and getting to know you.” Clarke suggested.

“You would?” Lexa seemed surprised.

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded.

They made their way to the counter to settle the bill, only to be told that Lincoln had comped their meal. “Don’t be ridiculous. We’re paying.” Lexa told him.

“No, you’re not.” Lincoln told her. “My gift to you on your first date.”

“You are impossible.” Lexa huffed before leading Clarke out of the restaurant.

They started walking along the waterfront, watching the boats. Lexa was surprised when Clarke reached out to join their hands, she still couldn’t fathom why someone like Clarke would ever be interested in her. “The botanic gardens - shall we?” Clarke suggested as they approached the entrance.

“Okay.” Lexa nodded. They steered into the gardens, wandering aimlessly along the wide paths.

“This is nice.” Clarke hummed, moving a little closer to Lexa. “It’s easy hanging out with you.” Clarke smiled.

“It is?” Lexa looked at Clarke with eyes wide.

“Yeah, of course.” Clarke smiled. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“People don't normally want to hang out with me.” Lexa shrugged.

“That’s their loss.” Clarke bumped her shoulder against Lexa’s. “You’re more fun than you think.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say that.” Lexa said quietly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything you want.”

“In high school, where did you fit?”

“I was head cheerleader.” Clarke shrugged. “But I was also friends with pretty much everyone. It wasn’t like a bad teen movie, I didn’t pick on people.”

“My high school days were like the movies. I got picked on a lot, especially by the cheerleaders. Indra said it’s because they were all jealous that I was younger and smarter than them.”

Clarke stopped and pulled Lexa into a hug. “I’m sorry you were picked on. Kids can be cruel.”

Lexa found herself relaxing into Clarke’s embrace, the blonde was warm and soft against her, it felt nice to just be hugged. “Thank you Clarke.” She smiled, her cheeks tinged pink, as she stepped back.

“So tell me about your friends.” Clarke prompted.

“Well Lincoln and Anya are my closest friends.” Lexa shrugged.

“Tell me about Anya?”

“She’s my cousin on my mom’s side. She’s four years older than me and she spends all her time in my apartment.” Lexa shrugged. “She got into some trouble a while back, and she almost went to prison, but her lawyer convinced the judge that house arrest would be of more benefit, since she would be separated from the prison population.”

“So she is confined to your apartment?”

“Yeah, for another six months. Then once she’s able to go out, Dad is going to give her a job at our company - not like an executive position, but better than she’d be able to get with her record.”

“That’s nice of him.” Clarke said. “So what is your family business?”

“Dad and his father founded Heda Industries together over thirty years ago.”

“Really?” Clarke suddenly understood why Indra was able to arrange Raven’s tour so easily. “My best friend Raven has just been offered a job in the R&D department there.”

“Your best friend is moving to Polis?”

“Well one of them is. Rae actually drove up here with me yesterday, Indra arranged for her to get a tour of the labs today.”

“How many best friends do you have?”

“Two. Raven, and Octavia. O is a personal trainer, school was never really her thing and her family wouldn’t have paid for college for her anyway.” Clarke sighed. “Her family kind of suck. Her mother struggled with alcoholism for most of O’s childhood, and her brother is super controlling. She stayed over a lot while we were growing up.”

“It’s good she had someone like you to look out for her.”

“I did what I could. And O’s life was a picnic compared to Rae’s.” She added. “Rae grew up in a really bad neighbourhood, her mom just didn’t come home one day. Rae figured she was with some friends, but it got late and she figured she’d have to drag her home, so she went out looking for her. She got caught in a standoff between two gangs, and she was shot.”

“Was it bad?”

“She still has nightmares.” Clarke nodded. “My mother operated on her, and then offered to bring her home with us to recover. She saw that Rae just needed a way out.”

“What happened to her mother?”

“She OD’ed. She was already dead when Raven went looking for her.”

“That’s awful.”

“It really was. But Rae is doing much better now.” Clarke shrugged.

They walked along in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the sunshine and the peace that the gardens afforded them.

“So when do you want to begin our month?” Clarke asked as they reached a small lookout that offered views of the gardens right down to the water.

“Well, Monday is the first.” Lexa shrugged.

“Okay. Let’s see if we can get the lodge.” She grabbed her phone and looked it up. “It’s available, we just have to pay upfront.” She showed the page to Lexa. “What do you think?”

“Let’s book it.” Lexa filled in her credit card details. “Done.”

“Is this crazy?” Clarke asked.

“No crazier than my dad insisting that I get married before I can take over as CEO.”

“I think it’s sweet he cares so much.” Clarke told her. “He doesn’t want you to be lonely.”

“I guess.”

“We should take a picture. A memento of our first date.” Clarke decided. She positioned them so these the gardens and water were behind them, before leaning in to take a selfie. “One more.” At the last second she turned her head to kiss Lexa’s cheek. “I like that one.” She showed Lexa the photo, the brunette wearing a look of surprise.

“Will you send them to me?”

“Of course. Add in your number.” She handed Lexa her phone. “There, sent.” Clarke smiled as she took her phone back. “And now you have my number too.”

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled. “Where did you stay last night?”

“The Four Seasons.” Clarke pointed to the general direction of the hotel.

“It’s not too far, can I walk you back?”

“Sounds lovely.” Clarke agreed, taking Lexa’s hand once more.

-

“So how did it go?” Lincoln asked. They were all sitting in Lexa’s lounge room, watching the sunset over the city.

“It was nice.” Lexa shrugged. “She seemed nice.”

“Seriously? You go on a three hour lunch date, and all you’ve got is ‘she seemed nice’?” Anya slapped the couch in frustration.

“What else should I say?” Lexa shrugged.

“Is she pretty? Do you like the same things? What is she into?”

“She’s very pretty, here.” She opened her phone to the pictures Clarke had sent and showed Anya.

“She’s definitely hot.” Anya agreed. “In a sunny Disney princess kind of way.”

“She held my hand.” Lexa blushed. “It was-“

“Nice?” Anya finished for her, laughing at Lexa’s little shrug.

“Yeah.” She agreed. “Nice.”

“So, dare I ask what she gets out of the arrangement?” Anya asked carefully. “I mean if she’s so great, why did she sign up to be a trophy wife?”

“Her mother is quite controlling, and she wants to follow a different path.” Lexa said.

“What does she want?”

“To be an artist, and have a family. Her mother wants her to be a surgeon.” Lexa said.

“And she wants kids?”

“She does, and she doesn’t want a full time nanny - she wants to do most of it herself.”

“Most?”

“She suggested a nanny for maybe one day a week, and occasional date nights.” Lexa said. “She doesn’t want to spend her days sipping cocktails and shopping with my money - she just wants to be out from under her mother’s control.”

“Okay. I want to meet her anyway.” Anya decided.

“So where did you go after you left the restaurant?”

“We walked along the waterfront and then through the gardens and back to her hotel.”

“So when will you see her again?”

“We’re actually going away next week.” Lexa admitted, looking down at her lap.

“What?” Anya demanded.

“I told her about it Dad’s whole marriage idea. I doubt I’ll find anyone better, so I’ve given her one month to decide whether she thinks she’d be willing to go through with it.” Lexa explained. “So we’re having ten days in her favourite place, and ten in mine, then we’ll spend ten days here at home, and if she’s still on board, then we’ll announce our engagement.”

“That’s quick Lex.” Anya warned. “Too quick.”

“Dad said that we have to be married for at least a year before I can take over from him, the sooner I get married, the sooner that year can begin.” Lexa argued.

“That doesn’t mean you marry the first girl who comes along.” Anya huffed.

“It’s not like I’ve already asked her to marry me - I’ve asked her to spend a month with me.” Lexa crossed her arms.

“A month to decide if she wants to marry you - you have already told her that’s what you want.”

“I guess.” Lexa shrugged.

“So whose favourite place is first?” Lincoln asked.

“Hers. It’s a lodge in the mountains.”

“That’s a point against her being a gold digger at least.” Anya noted. “I’m assuming you said favourite place in the world?”

“I did.” Lexa nodded. “And she picked somewhere we can drive to.”

“And where are you going to take her?”

“The villa.” Her tone made it clear the answer should have been obvious.

“Did you check she has a valid passport?”

“Good point.” Lexa grabbed her phone and quickly sent a message.

-

Lexa: Hello Clarke, I was just wondering if you have a valid passport?

Clarke: I do do I get to know where we’re going? Or at least what I should pack? :)

Clarke made an odd noise as she read Lexa’s message, causing both Raven and Octavia to shoot her worried glances. “You okay there babe?” Raven asked.

“Lexa just asked if I have a valid passport.” Clarke said.

“Oh my god!” Octavia clapped her hands. “I bet her favourite place is like a castle in Europe, or something.”

“I think it’s one of those overwater bungalows, like Bora Bora, or somewhere.”

“No, she’s not that flashy.” Clarke disagreed. “I think it’ll be a nice beach house, maybe in the Mediterranean.”

“Will she tell you before you leave? How will you know what to pack?” Octavia asked.

“Please, like they’re going to need clothes.” Raven made a crude gesture that suggested exactly what they’d be doing instead.

“Please, we’ve been on one date.”

“She’s offered you a thirty day free trial - as if you won’t be testing your compatibility in all areas.” Raven shrugged. “I know you, you need sex, no way will you agree to five years without it.”

“Good point.” Octavia laughed.

“I’m not sure that she isn’t a virgin.” Clarke said quietly.

“What?”

“She’s socially awkward, I think she’s adorable, but I’m not sure she’s ever really put herself out there before.”

“Oh god, you’ll ruin her for all others.” Raven wiped away a fake tear.

“Well if she’s my wife, I’d hope that were the case.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Good point.” Octavia shrugged.

-

Clarke drove up to Polis on Sunday afternoon, accepting Lexa’s invitation to stay (in her spare room if she wanted - no pressure!), so they would be able to leave for the lodge first thing. Clarke hefted her suitcase out of the back before passing her keys off to the valet and making her way into the lobby of the tower.

“Clarke.” Lexa waved as she stepped out of the elevator. “I hope you weren’t waiting long?”

“Not at all, I just walked in.” Clarke assured her. “It’s nice to see you again.” She opened her arms for a hug, but faltered when Lexa hesitated. “I’m a tactile person - please feel free to tell me if it’s too much for you.”

“No, it’s okay, I was just surprised.” Lexa shook her head before accepting Clarke’s hug. “I’m just used to Indra or my dad being the only people who want to hug me.”

“Still, tell me if it’s too much.” Clarke insisted. “I won’t be offended, I don’t want to make you feel pressured into reciprocating.”

“Thank you. Lexa smiled. “Can I help you with your bag?”

“It’s fine, thank you though.” Clarke assured her as they stepped into the elevator.

“So, it’s Sunday, which means dinner with my parents, if you’re up for it? If not you’re welcome to stay home with Anya.”

“I’ve already met Lincoln, and Indra - is your dad terrifying?”

“No, if anything Indra is the intimidating one.” Lexa shook her head.

“Then I’d love to join you for dinner.”

“Excellent. I’ll let Indra know.” The doors opened onto a small landing with two doors. “Welcome to my floor.” Lexa gave a small flourish. “Come through and set your things down.” She opened the first door.

Lexa’s apartment was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, the lounge giving way to a balcony with a small dining setting and a view of the harbour. “So, the guest room is here, or my room is there, up to you where you stay.”   
  
Clarke put her suitcase in Lexa’s bedroom with a smile. “I sleep better with someone else in the bed.” She shrugged.

“Sure.” Lexa nodded, and Clarke could tell she was uncomfortable.

“Again, tell me if it’s too much. I’m not suggesting anything more risqué than spooning for now.” Clarke promised.

“I think I’d like that.” Lexa agreed shyly.

“Good.” Clarke couldn’t resist pulling the brunette into another hug and kissing her cheek.

“Come, I have some people I’d like you to meet.” Lexa said as she pulled away, her cheeks tinged pink, making Clarke smile.

Clarke followed Lexa back to the living room. “So this is her?” A woman asked, popping up from where she was lying on the couch.

“Clarke, this is my cousin Anya. Yes Anya, this is Clarke.” The hard glare Anya levelled at her made Clarke instantly glad she’d opted to attend dinner with Lexa’s parents.

“Nice to meet you.” Clarke smiled, not wanting Anya to see how intimidating she found her.

Anya stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of Clarke. “I take it Lexa has explained my situation to you?” Anya stopped slightly too close for comfort.

“That you live with her because you’re on house arrest?” Clarke countered.

“Exactly. Did she tell you what I did?”

“No.” Clarke said.

“I beat my drug dealer half to death.” She shrugged. “And you’d better believe that if you ever hurt Lexa, I won’t stop halfway.”

“Anya!” Lexa pushed her cousin back. “Stop it.”

“I have no intention of hurting Lexa.” Clarke assured Anya.

“Keep it that way.” She warned before finally stepping back.

“Let me finish your tour.” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hand.

Lexa’s apartment was stunning, the main living area was open plan, looking out over the city, wrapping around the rooms at the centre on the apartment. Clarke decided almost immediately that she wanted to test out Lexa’s top of the line kitchen, especially since it looked like it hardly saw use. At the far end was a door with swipe card access.

“There’s a second apartment through here, but Anya isn’t allowed through.” She explained. “I spend a couple of hours in the main area with Anya each day, but I tend to spend more time in here.” She swiped her access card and pushed the door open.

The room beyond was smaller, and looked as though it were inhabited by a teenager rather than by an adult. “Tris?” Lexa called.

“She’s in a mood today.” Lincoln rolled his eyes, he had appeared from the next room, where Clarke assumed Tris was.

Lexa motioned for Clarke to wait before venturing further into the apartment. “Who’s Tris?” Clarke asked Lincoln.

“Anya’s daughter. It’s a complicated situation.” He explained. “I’ll see you upstairs - good luck.” He smiled as he headed out.

Lexa re-emerged a minute later with a sullen teen at her back. “Clarke, I’d like you to meet Tris. Tris, this is my new friend Clarke.”

Tris had been staring at her feet, but gave a cursory glance to the newcomer, her features changing instantly. “Miss Clarke!” She offered a rare and genuine smile to the blonde. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s good to see you again.” Clarke beamed, moving in to hug the teen. Clarke glanced at Lexa and couldn’t help but laugh at her confusion. “Remember that summer camp I told you I worked at? Tris was one of my campers.”

“She was?” Lexa seemed surprised.

“My star pupil.” Clarke said, hugging Tris again. “Are you going to camp this summer?”

“Apparently living here means I’m no longer ‘at risk’ even if my neighbour is a felon.” Tris shrugged.

“Tris, don’t talk about your mother like that.” Lexa sighed.

“Stop calling her that. She’s cared more about getting high than being my mother for most of my life.”

“She’s clean now, she’s not going to start using again.” Lexa reasoned.

“I’ve heard that before.” Tris shrugged. “And she’s only sticking to it now because she has to.”

“Tris that’s not fair-” Lexa began to argue, but stopped at a look from Clarke.

“Blame gets you nowhere.” Clarke reminded her gently.

“I know, I just get mad when people keep insisting she’s my mother - like she’ll ever actually be a parent.” She sighed.

“She wants to.” Lexa insisted.

“She doesn’t get to make that choice.” Tris argued. “Because she didn’t choose me in the past.”

Clarke hugged the teen again, thankful that Lexa didn’t push the point further. “Will you join us for dinner?” Lexa asked instead.

“Is Clarke coming?” She asked.

“Sure am.” The blonde nodded.

“Okay.” Tris agreed. “So how do you know Lexa?”

“We were set up on a date a couple of days ago.” Clarke said.

“So Clarke’s he one you’re going away with? Can I come too? Please?” Tris pleaded.

“No, you have to stay with Indra because you were suspended from school.” Lexa told her.

“It wasn’t even my fault!” Tris grumbled.

“It wasn’t your fault that you missed all your classes for three days because you didn’t feel like going?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not going to fail just because I skip a class or two.” She rolled her eyes.

“We’re not doing this again.” Lexa warned. “Go get changed for dinner, we’ll meet you on the landing.”

Lexa moved them through the far door and into the entry by the elevator, and closing the door behind them. “I want to explain.” She began. “Anya had Tris when she was sixteen, but until last year Tris lived with her grandparents because Anya couldn’t handle being a parent. Until she was arrested and put under house arrest, Anya had a serious drug problem, which has kept her away from Tris.” Lexa sighed. “She has been here for four and a half years, she’s got another six months before her probation officer is willing to discuss supervised release.”

“And Anya’s not allowed to see Tris?”

“No. There were some incidents when Tris was younger, Anya would show up at her parents’ high as a kite and decide she wanted to take Tris out and when her mother would turn her away she would turn violent. She has been a lot better since she stopped using, she’s been clean for the whole time she’s been living here, but part of her sentencing conditions are that she is not allowed contact with Tris.”

“So how did Tris come to live with you?”

“Her grandmother passed away last year. She was my mom’s only sister and there wasn’t another closer relative to take Tris on. It took some wrangling with both Anya’s probation officer and child services to come to an arrangement that works, but I didn’t want to see Tris lost to the system.”

“It’s good that you stepped up to care for her.”

“My parents, and Lincoln help out with her as well, but she’s just angry about a lot of things right now.” Lexa sighed. “She really is a great kid.”

“She really is.” Clarke agreed. “It’s nice to know that she has good people on her side.”

“Thank you.” Lexa smiled as Tris joined them. “We should head up.”

They rode the elevator up one floor to the penthouse. “I love that you all live in the same building.” Clarke commented.

“Me too.” Lexa agreed. “We all have our own space, but it’s nice to know everyone is nearby too.”

The elevator opened directly into the penthouse living area where Lincoln and Indra were chatting. “Hello ladies.” Indra greeted.

“Hi.” Lexa smiled, “Did you get my message that Clarke would be joining us?”

“I did.” Indra nodded. “We’re eating upstairs.” She waved for them to follow her up onto the roof.

The roof was covered with a beautifully manicured garden, planter boxes filled with bright flowers were everywhere. “This is beautiful.” Clarke said.

“The garden is Indra’s hobby.” Lexa told her.

“I thought Lincoln said he had a bar up here?” Clarke looked around, unable to imagine the space filled with noisy patrons.

“He said that?” Lexa chuckled. “It’s a private bar.” She pointed to the small bar setup beyond the table. “Best view in the city though.”

Clarke couldn’t help but agree as she looked out at the city. “It’s beautiful.”

“I like it up here too, but Indra is always hiding in her garden.” Tris said.

“Indra likes you.” Lexa told her. “You don’t have to hide from her.”

“Lexa!” Clarke presumed the large man who called out was Lexa’s father, he carried two large bags of takeout over to the table where Indra was laying plates and cutlery.

“Hi dad, this is Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you Clarke, call me Nyko.”

“Nice to meet you too, Lexa speaks very highly of you.” Clarke greeted.

“And I see you’ve won Tris over already.” He nodded to the teen who had stayed tucked under Clarke’s arm.

“Tris and I go way back.” Clarke grinned. “She attended the summer camp I worked at last summer.”

“Clarke is the best art teacher.” Tris agreed.

“You haven’t mentioned this summer camp to me.” Indra focuses on on Tris. “Do you want to go again?”

“I asked Mandy, but she said since you guys took me in I’m no longer eligible to attend.” Tris shrugged.

“Maybe Clarke could find some time to teach you further over the summer then, otherwise I’m sure we could find you an art camp - if you’d like?” Indra offered.

“I’d love to.” Clarke agreed. “We’ll have a blast.”

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa seemed relieved.

“How long are you two going away for? Because school lets out in a few weeks.” Tris asked.

“Not long, about three weeks.” Lexa shrugged.

“Where are you girls off to?” Nyko asked as Indra started distributing the various dishes around.

“Clarke is taking me to her favourite place in the world, and then I’m taking her to mine.”  
Lexa told him as they took their seats at the table.

“So where’s your favourite place Clarke?”

“It’s the lodge that my dad and I used to visit in the mountains.”

“You don’t go with him anymore?” Nyko asked as he began filling his plate.

“He was killed six years ago while on an aid mission in Africa.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Nyko said. “I take it you were close?”

“We were. He was the best.” Clarke nodded.

“Clarke’s mother is Abigail Griffin.” Indra added.

“Your mother is the Surgeon General?” Lexa asked. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“We have a somewhat strained relationship.” Clarke sighed. “She wants me to be a surgeon too.” Clarke explained to Nyko.

“And you don’t want that?”

“No, she missed so much of my childhood - I don’t want that for my children.” Clarke shook her head.

“Plus, Clarke is an amazing artist.” Tris insisted. “She painted the forest picture that I have on my wall.”

“You did?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah - she’s really good.” Tris beamed.

“I did give Tris a watercolour woods scene.” Clarke nodded. “I assume it’s the same one.”

Clarke enjoyed dinner with the Woods family, Lexa’s father seemed genuinely excited that Lexa had found someone to date, and she had to admit that the more she saw of Lexa’s world the more she wanted to be a part of it. They sat on the rooftop chatting over a bottle of wine until long after the sun had set.

“That seemed to go well.” Lexa said as they rode the elevator back down to Lexa’s apartment.

“I thought so.” Clarke agreed. “I like your family.”

“They loved you.” Lexa assured her as they entered Tris’ side of the apartment. “Do you want us to drop you at school in the morning?” Lexa offered Tris.

“Yes please.” Tris nodded.

“Okay, I’ll make sure we’re ready on time then.”

“You promise we can hang out over the summer though?” Tris asked Clarke.

“Of course.” Clarke agreed. “Goodnight.” She gave Tris one final hug.

“Goodnight Clarke, goodnight Lex.” She said as she wandered into her room.

Clarke took hold of Lexa’s had as she followed the brunette into the main apartment and toward her bedroom. Lexa paused to flick off the lights Anya had left on, her cousin having clearly already gone to bed.

Lexa flicked on the light in her bedroom and stood back to let Clarke enter, watching the blonde anxiously. “So the bathroom is through there, if you like to shower before bed? Or if you’re more comfortable changing through there?” Lexa began to ramble.

“What’s your usual nightly routine?” Clarke cut her off.

“I have to put my hair up, and brush my teeth.” Lexa shrugged.

“Okay, so you go do that, I’ll get changed and grab my toothbrush and join you.” Clarke shrugged. “We’re about to spend a month, at least, together - we might as well get close.”

“I guess you’re right.” Lexa nodded as she made her way through to the bathroom.

Clarke pulled her pyjamas out of her bag and changed into them quickly, she grabbed her toiletries bag and followed Lexa into the ensuite. The brunette was fighting a losing battle with her hair, attempting to wrestle it into a braid. “Want some help?” Clarke offered, putting her bag on the counter.

“You don’t have to.” Lexa shook her head, the movement getting her watch stuck in her hair. “Ow.” She hissed.

“Let me.” Clarke said gently, unhooking the curl from Lexa’s watchband. She worked Lexa’s fair free of the braid and began again.

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa said.

“You’re welcome. You have lovely hair.” Clarke let her fingers trail the length of the braid before letting them fall back to her sides.

Lexa raised her eyes to meet Clarke’s in the mirror, finally taking note of the blonde’s pyjamas, the thin cotton tank and cotton shorts with skin peaking out between the two. She began to wonder if there was ever a time that Clarke wasn’t attractive. Clarke reached around to grab the toothpaste, breaking Lexa from her thoughts.

After brushing their teeth they made their way back to Lexa’s bedroom, Clarke paused. “Which side is yours?” She asked, gesturing to the king sized bed.

“Umm, I usually sleep in the middle, since I don’t normally share.” Lexa mumbled.

“Are you a cuddler? Because I’m happy to share the middle.” Clarke bumped their shoulders together.

“I don’t really know - I’ve never really shared a bed before.” She admitted quietly.

“Okay, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but Lexa - are you a virgin?” Clarke asked gently.

“Uh- no, I mean not technically, but -” She tensed. “I had a girlfriend, while I was at college - I was working on my masters and she was an undergrad freshman. She had been at a party, and I offered to pick her up and drive her home.” Clarke could feel Lexa trembling beside her. “She begged me to come inside with her, so I did, and we kissed a while - I liked kissing her then.” A tear spilled over and traced a shiny path down her cheek.

“Take your time.” Clarke pulled the brunette into a hug, but Lexa tensed further, a sob escaping. Clarke stepped away, releasing Lexa. “You’re safe with me, always safe.” She promised.

“She wanted to do more than kiss, but I didn’t want our first time to be while she was drunk. I really liked her and I was stupid enough to think that we deserved something special. She told me I was a stupid baby - and that I should get over myself or I’d be a virgin forever.”

Clarke slowly reached out to take Lexa’s hand and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. “Did she force you?” Lexa nodded as her tears increased. “Oh, Lexa, I’m so sorry she hurt you.”

“She wasn’t gentle - I still have a scar where she bit my inner thigh.” She lifted the hem of her nightgown just enough for Clarke to see the scar. “Once she was done she passed out on top of me and I ran away. I avoided her for weeks, until she caught up with me - she dumped me in front of the whole coffee shop, called me a whore and said I was a shitty lay.”

“Sweetheart, none of that is true.” Clarke promised. “You’re so sweet, and thoughtful, and I have no doubt that when you’re ready we are going to have the best sex ever.” She chuckled. “What that awful girl did to you wasn’t sex, it was rape, you know that right?”

“She said it wasn’t, because I was her girlfriend, and if I didn’t want to have sex with her then I shouldn’t have agreed to go upstairs to her apartment. I was just too naive to know what she meant.” Lexa shook her head.

“No.” Clarke knelt between Lexa’s knees and took both of her hands. “No matter the circumstances, if you said you didn’t want to, then it was rape. I hate that she hurt you like that.”

“But I did want to have sex with her - not at that moment - but I did want to.”

“And that’s what makes it worse - she was meant to care for you, but instead she broke your trust and didn’t listen when you said you weren’t ready.” Clarke explained. “I promise, that I will never do anything like that to you. I am happy to wait for as long as you need.”

“You are?” Lexa asked, genuine surprise showing on her features.

“Lexa, I really like you. And I like your family - I want this between us to work. If you’re not ready for sex, then that’s up to you - I won’t rush you.” Clarke promised.

“Thank you.” Lexa tugged Clarke back to her feet, but kept her standing in front of her.

Clarke wrapped Lexa in a loose hug. “Let’s get some sleep.” She suggested as she pulled back.

“Okay.” Lexa agreed. They slid under the covers, Clarke wrapping an arm around Lexa’s middle.

“Is this okay?” She checked, not wanting to push Lexa too far.

“I like it.” Lexa smiled shyly. “I used to sneak into my parents bed, to cuddle with Indra, she always hugged me like this.”

“God, you are so cute.” Clarke kissed her cheek.

-

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa head off to the mountains to get to know each other better.

The lodge was everything Clarke remembered it to be. They stopped in town on their way and picked up enough groceries to last their first several days. Clarke unpacked the groceries while Lexa took their bags up to the bedroom. 

 

“I see why you love it here. This place is stunning.” Lexa said as she wandered back into the kitchen. 

 

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet.” Clarke grinned as she poured two glasses of iced tea. “Come with me.” She handed Lexa a glass before taking her other hand and leading her through the kitchen to the back deck. It overlooked a lake, surrounded by the woods. 

 

“Wow.” Was all Lexa could say. 

 

“Right?” Clarke agreed. She tugged Lexa to sit on the sun lounge with her. “Want to play a game?”

 

“What did you have in mind?” Lexa asked. 

 

“This.” Clarke pulled a drawstring bag from her back pocket. “We take it in turns to pull questions from the bag.”

 

“What are the rules?”

 

“Other than honesty? How about, you can only have three passes.”

 

“Okay. Do you want to go first?”

 

“Sure.” Clarke dipped her hand into the bad and pulled out a slip of paper. “How many children do you want?”

 

“Oh, wow - so we’re just jumping straight in there?” Lexa chuckled nervously. “More than one, I think being an only child would be very lonely - I loved having Lincoln around when we were growing up.”

 

“I agree, being an only child was no fun, I’d like three or four children - but I’m open to more.” Clarke said. 

 

“More? Than four? That’s a lot of kids Clarke. Especially if we don’t stay together.”

 

“Do you want this arrangement to be more than a five year thing? I mean, are you open to this becoming a real marriage?”

 

“You’d want to stay?”

 

“I’ve already told you - I like you, and your family - I think we could love each other.”

 

“You do?” Lexa seemed surprised. 

 

“I do.” Clarke took hold of Lexa’s hand. “My turn.” She pulled the next question out of the bag and passed it to Lexa. 

 

“What is your favourite family tradition?”

 

“My dad and I used to spend Christmas here, mom used to join us, but she stopped when I was about twelve.” Clarke smiled at the memory. “We would set up a tree and have the fire roaring for the whole week we’d stay here. It was amazing.”

 

“It would be magical here in the wintertime.” Lexa smiled. 

 

“It is.” Clarke nodded. “Ready?” She fished into the bag for the next question. “What scares you most about marriage?”

 

“That I’ll like you more than you’ll like me - and you’ll decide to leave and I’ll be heartbroken.” Lexa admitted quietly. 

 

“I hope that will never be an issue, but I can promise to be open and honest with you about my feelings. And like I’ve already told you - I think we could love each other.” Clarke took hold of Lexa’s hand again, squeezing it comfortingly. “May I kiss you?”

 

Lexa inhaled sharply, her eyes going wide as she stared at Clarke. “Really?” She squeaked. 

 

“It’s okay If you’re not ready, I just really want to do it.” Clarke assured her. 

 

“Um, okay.” Lexa nodded, still a little unsure. 

 

Clarke moved forward slowly, telegraphing her intentions as best she could, she paused, her lips a fraction away from Lexa’s, giving the brunette a moment to reject the action if she needed. But instead of pulling away, Lexa let out a small, involuntary, whimper of anticipation that prompted Clarke to close the gap. 

 

Lexa’s lips were as soft and lovely as they looked, Clarke took her time moving hers against Lexa’s, she brought one hand up to her cheek, drawing her in slightly as she swiped her tongue across Lexa’s lips, asking for just a little more. Lexa gave another whimper as she opened her mouth, her hands gripping at Clarke’s shirt. Clarke leaned back, drawing Lexa on top of her to continue their makeout. 

 

Clarke let Lexa be the one to pull away, guiding Lexa to curl up beside her on the lounger. “I liked that.” She smiled, tucking her burning face into Clarke’s neck. 

 

“Me too.” Clarke assured her. “We can do that again anytime you’d like.” Clarke let her fingers toy with the baby hairs at Lexa’s temple. 

 

Lexa nodded and reached for the bag. “Are you a pet person, if we were to get a pet what would it be?”

 

“We always had cats when I was a kid, but I’ve always wanted a dog - maybe a rescue puppy?”

 

“I’ve never had a pet,” Lexa shook her head, “but maybe a puppy would be fun.” She decided. 

 

Clarke drew her next question. “What's your favourite childhood memory?”

 

Lexa thought for a long moment, shifting position slightly to move closer to Clarke, her leg tangling with Clarke’s. “When Lincoln and I were little, we used to tell people we were twins.” She giggled. “I’m one day older, so we used to say that we were born either side of midnight.”

 

“Did people believe you?” Clarke asked. 

 

“At first, yes, but we stopped eventually - he got huge, and it seemed less plausible.” She giggled. 

 

“That’s cute.” Clarke told her as she held the bag out for Lexa. 

 

“How do you best like to be shown love?” Lexa propped herself up to look at Clarke, wanting to not miss a single detail of her answer. 

 

“As I’ve already told you, I’m a tactile person - I like having physical contact with the people I love. Just lying like this is good, or holding hands. But outside of physical affection, I like little gestures over grand overtures. Flowers are better than jewellery, it’s about the thought behind the gift more than the monetary value of the item.”

 

“I could do that.” Lexa said softly.

 

“Can I ask the same of you? How do you like to be shown love?”

 

“I don’t really know - I’ve only had one previous relationship.” She began. “But I like it when you hold me it makes me feel safe, I think if I could make you happy that would be good.”

 

“How about as we go along, you tell me what you like, and if there’s anything you don’t.”

 

“Okay.” Lexa agreed. 

 

“What was your first impression of me? Has it changed?” Clarke asked as Lexa settled back into her side. 

 

“The first time I saw you, I thought you were too pretty and popular to be interested in me. You reminded me of the girls who made fun of me in school.” Lexa began. “But the more I get to know you, the less like them you seem, you’re kind and warm, and you keep asking if I’m okay, or if you can do certain things. I really like you.” Lexa blushed against Clarke’s neck, where she had once again buried her face. 

 

“I really like you too.” Clarke assured her, placing a kiss to her hairline. She held up the bag for Lexa to take another. “Last one for today?” Clarke suggested. 

 

“Sure.” Lexa took her final slip of paper. “How do you feel about your relationship with your parents?”

 

“I was really close with my dad, we spent a lot of time together between his aid missions. He was an amazing person, dedicated to helping as many people as he could.” Clarke smiled. “My mother is more complicated. She loves me, but she is not inclined to listen to me - she thinks she knows what’s best and wants me to follow her instructions without question.” She sighed, pulling Lexa in a little closer. “I’d like for us to be closer, but for that I need her to see me properly, not as she wants me to be.”

 

“Maybe we could talk to her together?” Lexa suggested. “Or we could send Indra up against her?” She giggled. 

 

“I would love to watch that conversation.” Clarke laughed. “Come on, let’s get started on dinner.” Clarke suggested. 

 

“There’s not a chef?” Lexa asked. “I don’t actually know how to cook.” She admitted. 

 

“I thought your kitchen looked unused.” Clarke teased. “You’re in luck, because I love to cook - and I’ve been told I’m pretty good at it too.” She snuck a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I’ll teach you.”

 

Clarke began pulling ingredients from the fridge and Lexa couldn’t see how they would all possibly go together to create a single meal, but Clarke seemed confident. After attempting to peel her own finger along with a carrot, Lexa was moved to stirring duty - of course she somehow managed to burn her hand. “Okay, maybe I can’t teach you to cook.” Clarke giggled as she herded Lexa to the far side of the bench and set her on a stool. 

 

“I’m not usually that accident prone.” Lexa pouted and Clarke couldn’t help but lean across and place a kiss on her lips. 

 

“Just sit there and try not to injure yourself further.” She smiled. 

 

“Hey.” Lexa frowned and suddenly Clarke was kissing her again. 

 

“You’re too cute.” Clarke told her and she pulled away. “But if I don’t stop, we won’t eat.” She leaned in again for one final kiss before making her way back around the bench to continue cooking. 

 

Lexa watched with fascination as Clarke moved confidently around the kitchen, putting together their meal with ease. It smelled wonderful, and Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful blonde woman. 

 

“Okay, everything just needs to do its own thing for a few minutes.” Clarke told Lexa as she rounded the bench to her once more. “How’s your finger?” She lifted Lexa’s hand to examine the small burn. 

 

“It’s okay.” Lexa assured her. 

 

“It doesn’t look too bad.” Clarke agreed. “And your other finger?” She lifted Lexa’s other hand to see where the peeler had struck. 

 

“It hurts, but it’s not as bad as I first though.” Lexa said, letting Clarke inspect the small graze.

 

“You’re lucky, that one could have been much worse.” Clarke lifted each of Lexa’s injuries in turn, and kissed them better.

 

“I never thought that actually worked.” She told Clarke, her hands tingling from the blonde’s lips, her pain gone. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Clarke smiled before making her way back to check on dinner. 

 

-

 

They ate sitting opposite one another across the dining table, the stars glowing in the distance. Lexa couldn’t believe how perfect it felt, how right, to be there with Clarke. 

 

“So tomorrow, if the weather is good, there’s a walking trail I’d like to show you.” Clarke said. 

 

“Okay, that sounds nice.” Lexa agreed. 

 

“The view is amazing.” Clarke smiled. “Did you bring a swimsuit?”

 

“Ah, no - I didn’t think I’d need one.”

 

“There’s a spot where the trail meets the lake, it’s a good swimming spot.” She shrugged. “There’s also a hot tub, out the back here.” She nodded to the back doors. “But we don’t necessarily need our swimsuits for that.”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet.” Lexa blushed. 

 

“We don’t have to try it tonight.” Clarke assured her. “And we can go in in our underwear, if that makes you feel better?”

 

“What else should we wear?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Uh - nothing?” Clarke suggested. “But if that is too much, too soon for you, then I totally understand.”

 

“Oh, right. No, I’m definitely not ready for that just yet.” She shook her head. 

 

“That’s totally fine.” Clarke assured her. “Are you finished?” She nodded to Lexa’s mostly empty plate.

 

“Yes, thank you. It was delicious.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Clarke smiled. “Can I show you something?”

 

“Of course.” Lexa nodded. 

 

Clarke took the dishes to the kitchen and quickly rinsed and stacked them in the dishwasher, setting it running before turning back to Lexa. She extended a hand and led the brunette upstairs. Clarke led her through the master bedroom to a set of french doors and out onto a deck Lexa hadn’t known about earlier.  There was a larger, circular outdoor lounge, with a nest-like feel, looking out over the woods and the night sky.

 

Clarke snatched a blanket from the foot of the bed as she led Lexa out onto the deck. “Dad and I used to sit out here for hours when I was little.” She crawled into the middle of the lounge and patted the space beside her for Lexa to join her. “He loved stargazing.” She spread the blanket over their legs before wrapping one arm around Lexa’s shoulders and pulling her close. 

 

“I can see why.” Lexa said quietly. “It’s beautiful.”

 

They sat mostly in silence, enjoying each other’s presence in the still night air. It was just cool enough to justify the blanket, and the sky was clear, affording them as perfect a view as they could hope for without a widespread blackout. 

 

-

 

Clarke’s cooking was quickly becoming one of Lexa’s favourite things. Their first morning at the lodge Clarke made french toast, which she topped with fresh berries and syrup. “If you don’t want to be my wife, I might just hire you as my personal chef.” Lexa joked as Clarke handed her her plate. 

 

“Oh really?”

 

“If all your cooking is this good? Hell yes.” 

 

Clarke smiled and leaned in to kiss Lexa quickly, she was loving Lexa’s personality the more she came out of her shell. “If I was your chef, I couldn’t do this.” She kissed the brunette again, pulling back with a wide smile. 

 

“Which is why it’s only a backup plan.” Lexa nodded. 

 

“Eat your breakfast.” Clarke instructed, pointing her toward the table. 

 

“Seriously though, this is amazing.”

 

“I’m glad you think so. I will happily cook you three meals a day at least until we have children, then I promise you two a day, probably.” Clarke teased. 

 

“I normally have cereal for breakfast, I can get used to that again.”

 

“I can make you granola, in batches to save time.” Clarke offered. “I make one for my friend Octavia, and I add in her protein powders and pre-trainers to have before work - she’s a personal trainer - she loves it.”

 

“Lincoln probably would too. He’s a gym addict.” Lexa laughed. 

 

“I’ll make him some.”

 

“Will it be hard for Octavia once you and Raven move to Polis?”

 

“I do worry about her. I’d like her to come with us, but she has a good setup in DC, it’s not easy for her to up and move.” Clarke sighed. 

 

“Does she have any management experience?”

 

“A little, why?”

 

“Lincoln and I own a gym, we will be looking for a manager shortly, ours is about to have a baby, and she only wants to work part time once it comes.” Lexa explained. “Lincoln can help her out at first, if needed.”

 

“You’d just give my friend a job? Without even meeting her?”

 

“See if she’s interested, and if she is we can set up a meeting for when we’re back in Polis.” Lexa nodded. “Or, I can set up a meeting with Lincoln while we’re still away if that suits her better.”

 

“I’ll text her and see.” Clarke agreed. 

 

Clarke: Hey, would you be interested in managing a gym in Polis?

 

Octavia: Aren’t you meant to be on your sex-getaway?

 

Clarke: Lexa and I are at the lodge. Just answer the question. 

 

Octavia: How big is the gym?

 

“She want to know how big the gym is?” Clarke asked Lexa. 

 

“Tell her to look up Grounders Fitness Centre.”

 

Clarke: Look up Grounders Fitness Centre

 

Octavia: WTF Clarke?! You can get me that job?

 

Clarke: Lexa and her brother own it. They need a new manager, and I worry about you all alone in DC without Rae and I.

 

Octavia: Yes! I want the job! 

 

“Lex, I think she’s interested.” Clarke chuckled. 

 

“Ask her when she can drive up to Polis for a meeting.” Lexa said. 

 

Clarke: When can you get to Polis for a meeting?

 

Octavia: I have Saturday off, or Wednesday?

 

“She can do Saturday or Wednesday.”

 

“Tell her Wednesday.” Lexa decided. “I’ll text Lincoln to arrange it, but we will be back in Polis that afternoon anyway.”

 

“What time should I tell her?”

 

“Two, that gives us time to drive back, and allows for a couple of hours before we have to be at the airport.”

 

“Are you going to tell me where you’re taking me yet?” Clarke asked as she texted the details of the meeting to Octavia. 

 

“Nope. It’s a surprise.” Lexa shook her head. 

 

-

 

Their fourth day at the lodge forced a trip into the nearby town, for groceries. Lexa had never experienced grocery shopping the way Clarke did it. She had always made her trips to the store brief, and only collected the bare minimum; she lived off takeout or restaurant dinners, she didn’t need groceries. Clarke selected every item with care, she checked labels, she considered the ramifications of each item. She insisted on buying the meat from a local butcher (and checked that it was locally and organically farmed) and she found a green grocer who sold locally harvested fruits and vegetables too. 

 

“You’re amazing.” Lexa marvelled. 

 

“Sustainable living was one of my dad’s guiding principles. He wanted to make the world a better place - and part of that is not killing the planet.” She explained. 

 

“I guess you’re right.” Lexa agreed. 

 

“Do you think Indra would let me use some of the rooftop for vegetables?”

 

“She has been talking about a kitchen garden for years - but she eats out as much as I do, so she’s never done it.” Lexa nodded. 

 

Clarke got excited over the cuts of meat the butcher had recommended, and decided on Osso Bucco for dinner that evening. She set it cooking as soon as they got home, filling the lodge with the rich smell. They spent the afternoon relaxing in the shade of the back deck. 

 

Lexa has been pleased to learn that Clarke was completely content to sit in silence, enjoying their own separate activities. Lexa read, while Clarke sketched or painted with watercolour. She had come to like talking to the blonde, but she was glad they could enjoy their silence too. 

 

-

 

“This might be my new favourite food.” Lexa decided as she scooped extra sauce into her bowl. 

 

“You’ve said that every night so far.” Clarke laughed. 

 

“And every night you outdo yourself all over again.” Lexa insisted. 

 

“I’m glad you appreciate it.” Clarke smiled. “Let me know if there’s anything you’d like for me to try.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course, I like trying new recipes.” Clarke nodded. 

 

After diner they moved to the couch and snuggled up together before grabbing Clarke’s bag of questions; they had been drawing a few more each night. Clarke had collated questions from various relationship blogs and articles, adding in a few suggestions from Raven and Octavia as well. 

 

“You go first.” Lexa decided, entirely too comfortable to move. 

 

“Okay, what is something you want to do differently from your parents?” Clarke asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” Lexa answered slowly. “I think they have a really strong relationship, and they were both available to Lincoln and I as much as they could be - I would be happy to have a life like theirs.”

 

“That sounds like a wonderful relationship to aspire to.” Clarke smiled, hugging Lexa a little closer. “My parents weren’t around much. Mom gave up Doctors Without Borders after I was born, but she still spent all of her time at work. Dad was better when he was home - we’d spend as much time together as we could, but he would be gone for three or four months at a time.”

 

“That must have been lonely for you.”

 

“That’s why I used to bring Octavia home with me so much.” Clarke nodded. “She needed an escape as much as I needed company.”

 

“I’m glad you had someone.”

 

“And then we had Raven too. We’re each other’s family.” Clarke said. “But that’s why I didn’t want to follow my mother into medicine - I want to spend as much time with my family as I can.”

 

Lexa reached a hand into the bag and pulled out the next question. “There aren’t many left.” She noted as she unfolded the slip. “How would you want to go about having children?”

 

“I’d like to experience being pregnant, but I’m open to using either of our eggs, or taking turns to carry, if you want to carry one or more children too.”

 

“I don’t know if I’d want to do that.” Lexa said. “How would you feel about adoption?”

 

“I’m open to the possibility.”

 

“I have been talking to Tris’ social worker about adopting her.” Lexa explained. “Not that you would have to adopt her too - and it wouldn’t actually change anything really, it’s just something that is happening.”

 

“You already know I love Tris.” Clarke assured her. “If you’re comfortable with the idea, I’d like to adopt her with you.”

 

“Really? It’s a big commitment, that’s all.”

 

“We’re talking about getting married - and I think we’ve both agreed that we’re open to this being more than a marriage of convenience. Not to mention we’re planning to have kids anyway.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I guess you’re right.” Lexa chuckled. 

 

“What is at the top of your bucket list?” Clarke asked after pulling the penultimate question from the bag. 

 

“I want to go to Antarctica and see the seals and penguins.” Lexa answered. 

 

“That would be amazing.” Clarke agreed. “I’d totally do that with you.”

 

“You would? Lincoln always says it’d be too cold - and Anya obviously can’t go.” Lexa giggled. “I don’t want to go alone though.”

 

“That’s why jackets exist.” Clarke laughed. “I would absolutely go with you.” 

 

Lexa turned her face up and for the first time, instigated a kiss with the blonde. “You’re amazing.” She smiled as she pulled away. “Last one.” She said as she pulled the final slip from the bag. “Do you carry any baggage from your previous relationships?”

 

“I do.” Clarke nodded. “My last actual relationship was with a guy, Finn, he didn’t realise Raven and I knew each other and for longer than he should have, he was dating both of us - despite saying we were exclusive. Since then I’ve gone on dates, but it’s been hard to trust people again.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“I do. And I did almost right away.” She nodded. “But it’s been almost two years since my last proper relationship.”

 

“It’s been longer than that for me - and I’ve already told you what happened.” Lexa said quietly, moving further into Clarke’s embrace. 

 

“You have, and if you ever want to talk, I’m here, but I won’t push you to talk any further.” Clarke assured her. 

 

“Thank you.” Lexa turned her face into the hollow of Clarke’s neck.

 

“Nothing to thank me for.” She smiled, running her fingers through Lexa’s curls. “So were there any questions not in the bag that you want to know the answer to?”

 

“How long do you want to wait before we have a child?” Lexa asked. “You’re younger than I am, I don’t blame you if you want to wait a while longer.”

 

“I’d be happy to start looking at donors right after we get married. I can’t wait to have kids.” She assured Lexa. 

 

Clarke’s phone rang, piercing the moment. With an apologetic look she detangled herself from the brunette and went to answer it. “Hi mom.” She answered. 

 

“Hello Clarke.” Abby responded. “Have you thought any further about which medical school you will go to? Applications close soon.”

 

“I’m not going. I don’t want to be a doctor.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

 

“Need I remind you of our deal? Unless you go to medical school, I will cut your allowance.”

 

“That’s fine.” Clarke assured her. “You seem to think that you can control me with that allowance, so I’ll be okay without it.”

 

“I don’t see how you plan to support yourself. Art is not a viable career option.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be just fine.” Clarke dropped herself back on the couch, pulling Lexa close for comfort. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my evening.” Clarke ended the call and dropped her phone back to the couch. “Ugh, my mother is a pain.” She told Lexa. 

 

“What did she want?”

 

“To remind me that I have to go to med school if I want to keep receiving an allowance from her.” Clarke sighed. “She’s relentless.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell her about our plan?”

 

“We’re going to have to ease her into that one. If I told her now ‘I’m holidaying with a girl I just met, before we get married’ she’ll be up here as fast as she can to drag me home. The idea that I could be content being anyone’s housewife is more than her career-woman mindset can bear.” Clarke shook her head. 

 

“So what is your plan?”

 

“Well there are two options, one - we tell her we’re dating and then in a year or two we hold a second ceremony for my mother’s benefit. Or, option two - we tell her we’re dating and then we tell her we eloped.” Clarke giggled. 

 

“We can’t lie to your mother Clarke.” Lexa looked scandalised by the very idea. 

 

“We can.” Clarke nodded, but quickly caved at Lexa’s shock. “Fine. We’ll tell her before the wedding - but when she tries to forcibly break us up, just know I gave another option.” Clarke laughed. 

 

“Can we talk about the wedding?” Lexa asked, wanting to get off the topic of Abby. 

 

“Sure.” Clarke agreed. “How soon after we get back do you want to have it?”

 

“Well, part of the deal with my dad is that we’d have to be married for at least a year before I can go back to work, and I think he’d prefer that we had a baby on the way in that time - although if we adopt Tris, then maybe we could delay having a baby a little longer.”

 

“You want to wait a little before we have kids?” Clarke asked.

 

“I’ve never really been around babies - they scare me a little.” Lexa shrugged. 

 

“What about when Tris was a baby?”

 

“I was only a kid myself. And I saw Anya more than I saw Tris, and even then it wasn’t much.” She shook her head. “That’s when she was at her worst.”

 

“I have a friend in Polis who has a little girl - I’m sure she’d take some free babysitting if I offered.” Clarke suggested. “It’ll be good practice for you.”

 

“Okay:” Lexa nodded. 

 

“Don’t worry, we can ease you into it.” Clarke assured her. 

 

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled, leaning back into Clarke’s hold. “This is nice.” She said after a quiet moment. 

 

“It is.” Clarke agreed. “Do you think you’re ready to give the hot tub a go?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Um, okay.” Lexa nodded. 

 

“I know I joked about us going in nude, but I have a spare bathing suit - you can wear it if you’d like?” Clarke offered. 

 

“Yes please.” Lexa nodded, relaxing slightly. 

 

“If you’re not comfortable, you can tell me.” Clarke assured her. 

 

“No, I want to. I’m just a little nervous.” Lexa shook her head. 

 

“Okay.” Clarke took Lexa by the hand and led her into the bedroom. She pulled a bikini and a one piece from her suitcase. “Which would you prefer?” She offered, although she was fairly certain Lexa would choose the one piece. 

 

“This one.” Lexa reached for the one piece. “I’ll change in the bathroom.” She said, quickly making her way to the ensuite. 

 

Clarke shucked her clothes off and tied the two pieces of her bikini in place. “I’m going to set the tub going - come out when you’re ready.” She called to Lexa through the door. 

 

Lexa followed Clarke outside a few minutes later, wrapped in a cotton bathrobe. Clarke was sitting on the edge of the tub, fiddling with the settings to get it just right. Lexa had to pause as her brain processed Clarke in her bikini. The blue floral halter top covered the bare minimum to be considered decent, and the bottoms didn’t do much better, tied closed at either side with strings. 

 

“You ready?” Clarke smiled as the swept her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. She swung around to drop her legs into the water before holding a hand out for Lexa. The brunette swallowed, took a deep breath and nodded, forcing herself forward to take Clarke’s outstretched hand. 

 

She shrugged off the robe, still feeling almost naked, despite Clarke’s literal near nudity. She climbed the small stairs and stepped down into the tub, taking a seat against the far side. Clarke made her way over to sit beside Lexa, one arm stretched along the rim behind the brunette, but not actively embracing her, letting Lexa acclimate to the new situation. 

 

Lexa relaxed slowly into the moment, surprising even herself by leaning into Clarke for comfort. “You good?” Clarke asked gently. 

 

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. 

 

“Good.” Clarke smiled. “I love hot tubs.” She sighed. 

 

“It’s nice.” Lexa agreed. 

 

Lexa inched closer to Clarke, the blonde’s arm moving from the rim of the tub, to wrap around Lexa’s shoulders. “I like this, just the two of us - it’s like the rest of the world doesn’t exist.”

 

“Yeah.” Lexa sighed, her head falling to Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“You wanna make out a little more?” Clarke smirked. 

 

“Uh- I don’t really know - you’re almost naked, and I’m not ready for more than kissing just yet.” Lexa tensed, As although waiting for Clarke to criticise her. 

 

“Okay. So how about this? You’re in charge. I’ll sit here, you can be on top and I won’t put my hands anywhere below your shoulders unless you move them there.” Clarke suggested. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for, but I would like to kiss you some more.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can yet.”

 

“Okay.” Clarke nodded.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Really, it’s totally okay. We can sit here and snuggle and watch the night sky.” She kissed the side of Lexa’s forehead. “Honestly, I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

 

“Thank you. You’re amazing.” Lexa leaned a little closer. 

 

“Look, a shooting star - make a wish.” Clarke pointed as a brief flash of light streamed through the sky above them. 

 

“I don’t need a wish - I’ve got you.”

 

“Smooth Lex, keep saying things like that and you’ll have me forever.” Clarke smiled. 

 

“Good.” Lexa hummed. 

 

-

 

As they lay in bed that night, Lexa snuffling quietly in her sleep, Clarke found herself unable to sleep. She was falling fast and hard for the beautiful brunette in her arms. She’d never felt so much, so quickly, for another person. But she’d felt right away that she could trust Lexa, that Lexa would never hurt her. She smiled as she pulled the slightly older woman closer, wanting to feel the physical connection between their bodies, loving that Lexa allowed this level of intimacy, even if she wasn’t ready for sex. 

 

All of Clarke’s previous relationships, as an adult, had revolved around sex, most of them beginning as random hookups, rather than what she had developed with Lexa. She’d never taken the time to learn much about her previous partners, letting the physical dominate rather than the emotional. It was a nice change, she honestly felt that she and Lexa were building something to last. 

 

“Hey, you’re still awake?” Lexa mumbled and she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. 

 

“Yeah, just thinking.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“About?”

 

“How it’s much too soon for me to be this in love with you.” Clarke chuckled. 

 

“I love you too.” Lexa mumbled as she burrowed back into Clarke’s embrace, her eyes already closed. 

 

“You’re so cute.” Clarke murmured, not wanting to wake Lexa again.

 

-

 

Clarke slept late the next morning, she woke to find Lexa staring at the ceiling, thinking so hard she could almost hear her brain at work. “Morning.” Clarke pulled Lexa closer.

 

“Good morning Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes barely flicked toward her. 

 

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” 

 

“I had a strange dream.” Lexa shook her head, as though trying to clear it of her thoughts. 

 

“I love crazy dreams - will you tell me about it?”

 

“It wasn’t crazy, it was just us, lying here in this bed, and you said you were in love with me, and I said I love you too, and it felt so real, it got me thinking.” She waved a hand at the ceiling as though dismissing her thoughts. 

 

“That wasn’t a dream.” Clarke said gently. “You woke up around two, and asked me what I was still doing awake. I said I was thinking, and you wanted to know what about.”

 

“You were thinking that you’re in love with me?”

 

“I was thinking that it was too soon to be as in love with you as I am - because yes - I’m in love with you.”

 

“And I really told you I loved you back?”

 

“You did - right before pressing your face into my neck and falling back to sleep - it was really cute actually.” Clarke smiled. 

 

“You love me?” Lexa asked, rolling into her side to face Clarke, her big green eyes, meeting Clarke’s blue. 

 

“I do.” Clarke nodded, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s, wanting the brunette to believe her. 

 

“I love you too.” Lexa beamed. 

 

Clarke moved forward to kiss Lexa, the brunette responding enthusiastically. Clarke rolled onto her back, pulling Lexa on top of her, deepening the kiss thanks to the new angle. Lexa pulled back slightly to look at Clarke. “Just like the hot tub, you’re in charge, you control just how far this goes.” Clarke promised. 

 

“Okay.” Lexa nodded before moving back in to kiss Clarke. Clarke looped her arms behind Lexa’s neck, ignoring her desire to explore the brunette’s body further. 

 

Lexa’s hands moved hesitantly from Clarke’s shoulders, skimming down her chest, skirting the edge of her breasts too nervous to touch them further. She reached the hem at the bottom of Clarke’s shirt and slipped her hands underneath to rest against Clarke’s waist. 

 

“Is this okay?” Lexa asked, pulling back just slightly to look at Clarke. 

 

“Yeah, you can touch me wherever.” Clarke nodded. 

 

With a look of determination Lexa slid her hands up, over Clarke’s ribs and to her breasts, she hesitated, waiting for Clarke’s nod before moving to cup them properly, letting out a small gasp as Clarke’s nipples hardened under her touch.

 

Lexa continued to explore Clarke’s body, sitting back on her heels to properly gauge Clarke’s reactions. Clarke’s shirt was removed and tossed aside, giving Lexa uninterrupted access to the blonde’s torso. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Lexa marveled. 

 

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled up at her, her arms itching to pull the brunette back down to her. She splayed her fingers and reached out for Lexa’s hands, she pulled their bound hands in, kissing each of Lexa’s before stretching them above her head to the headboard, pulling Lexa closer until she was able to close the gap between their mouths and resume their makeout. 

 

-

 

Their final morning at the cabin came sooner than either woman anticipated. They packed their bags back into Lexa’s car and began their drive back to Polis. “I’m a little sad to leave our bubble.” Clarke sighed. “I’ve really liked the feeling of total seclusion up here. Just the two of us.” 

 

“Me too.” Lexa agreed. “But we’ll get a certain amount of privacy at my favourite place too. It not quite as isolated, but it’s more isolated than Polis.”

 

“So we can ease ourselves back into society? I like the sound of that.” Clarke smiled as she leaned back into her seat. 

 

The drive was peaceful, they stopped in a small town for an early lunch, just to break up the drive. Once they were done they got back on the road for the last hour of the trip, arriving back in Polis just in time to meet with Octavia and Lincoln about the job offer they made. 

 

They met at Lincoln’s office above the gym, where he managed his various endeavours. “You’re looking well, Lex.” He smiled widely as soon as he saw her. 

 

“Thanks.” She smiled back, squeezing Clarke’s hand a little tighter unconsciously. 

 

“The mountains are good for the soul - or at least that’s what my dad always said.” Clarke shrugged. 

 

“But he was a little nutty - and no one but Clarke took him seriously.” Octavia laughed as she joined them. 

 

“Quiet you.” Clarke rolled her eyes before hugging her friend. “How are you?”

 

“Good, but I should be asking you that. How was your dirty getaway?” She bumped her hip against Clarke’s. 

 

“O!” Clarke smacked her friend’s arm. “It was not a dirty getaway!”

 

“Please.” She rolled her eyes. 

 

“We had a really good time.” Lexa interjected. 

 

“We did.” Clarke agreed. “Now, let’s get back on topic.”

 

“Fine, but Rae and I will need a full rundown later.” Octavia agreed. 

 

“Lincoln, Lexa, this is Octavia. O, this is Lexa and her brother, Lincoln.” Clarke introduced everyone. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Clarke had told me a lot about you.” Lexa nodded. 

 

“Hi, Thank you for driving up here to meet with us.” Lincoln extended a hand to shake Octavia’s. 

 

“No trouble, I’m thrilled just to be considered for the job.” Octavia beamed. “I love your gym - I’ve been following your insta page for like two years.”

 

“Then you’re already familiar with our model.” Lincoln gestured for everyone to take a seat around the table. “We run group fitness classes, as well as PT sessions and martial arts sessions. As manager you’d be in charge of timetabling for the group fitness rooms, and the PT spaces. We have ten trainers on staff, and three senseis.”

 

“I have experience running my own schedule, but I’ve been working freelance - mostly outdoor classes, or home gyms. I’m sure I could learn to manage the more complex schedules at the gym.” Octavia said. 

 

“Good.” Lincoln nodded.

 

Clarke zoned out as the other three continued their conversation. She watched Lexa, amazed that her shy retiring Lexa, had suddenly become all business, not backing down from Octavia’s brashness. 

 

It was barely an hour later that Lincoln and Lexa offered Octavia the job officially. Hands were shaken, and details exchanged so that the final arrangements could be made. Clarke offered to walk Octavia back to her car, while Lincoln and Lexa finished up. 

 

“Thank you so much, for putting my name forward.” Octavia said. 

 

“Of course. And now you have a reason to move to Polis with Rae and I.”

 

“So you’re moving?” The brunette raised an eyebrow. “Things are going well with Lexa?”

 

“So well.” Clarke nodded. “She’s really sweet, I think I’m falling for her.”

 

“Oh wow.” Octavia breathed. “Really?” Clarke had never been one to fall easily. She was more of a one night stand girl. 

 

“Really. I can’t wait for both of you to get to know her better. She’s amazing.”

 

“And the sex?”

 

“We haven’t yet.” Clarke shrugged. “It’s not my place to tell, but Lexa has her reasons, and I promised her that I would wait as long as she needs.”

 

“Wow, you really do love this girl.” Octavia grinned. “I’m glad.”

 

“I’ll talk to you later.” Clarke hugged her friend. “Drive safe.”

 

“I will. See you.” Octavia got into her car, and with a last wave to her best friend, she was gone. 

 

Clarke turned and made her way upstairs, back to the Woods siblings. “-you’re being careful.” She heard Lincoln say as she neared the door, which sat ajar. 

 

“I’m fine Linc.” She could almost hear Lexa’s eyeroll. 

 

Clarke slipped back into the room, and moved to stand at Lexa’s side. “Hi.” She smiled as she slid her arms around the brunette. 

 

“Hi.” Lexa leaned into her touch, relaxing against the blonde. 

 

“What time is our flight?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Two hours. We should get going.” Lexa nodded. 

 

They said their goodbyes to Lincoln before heading back down to Lexa’s car. Lexa navigated the busy city streets with ease, getting them across town to the airport in a little less than an hour. 

 

“So now can I know where we’re going?” Clarke asked. 

 

Lexa smiled. “Nope.” She giggled. “You wait here, and I’ll get us checked in.”

 

Clarke loved this playful side of Lexa, so she didn’t argue. She waited patiently with their carry on luggage, while Lexa took their suitcases up to the priority check in counter. She returned a few minutes later with their boarding passes safely tucked inside her travel wallet. 

 

“Let’s go.” Lexa took hold of Clarke’s hand and started off toward TSA. 

 

They cleared security quickly and made their way to the lounge ahead of their flight. Lexa went to order them each a glass of red wine from the bar. “Cheers.” She said as she handed Clarke a glass. 

 

“Cheers.” Clarke clinked her glass against Lexa’s before taking a sip. “Oh, this is good.” She nodded appreciatively. 

 

“It’s one that Lincoln recommended.” Lexa nodded. “He has a great palette.”

 

“I suppose he’d have to.” Clarke agreed. “So at what point do I get to know where we’re going?”

 

“Look up at the board, we’re due to board at five forty five.” She pointed to the departure board by the door. 

 

“Rome? We’re going to Rome?” Clarke’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Not quite, we’re flying into Rome.” Lexa shook her head. 

 

“And then where will we go?”

 

“Tuscany.” Lexa admitted. “We own a villa just outside of Siena, in a vineyard.”

 

“Oh my god!” Clarke couldn’t stop herself from clapping in excitement. “Lexa!” She threw her arms around the brunette. 

 

“If you don’t want to go, it’s not too late to leave?” Lexa teased. 

 

“You are amazing, I can’t believe you’re taking me to Italy.” Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss, but the brunette stiffened nervously. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I just don’t really like everyone watching.” Lexa said quietly.  

 

“I’m sorry.” Clarke stepped back slightly. 

 

“It’s okay, I know you like physical affection, it’s just -“

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I get it.” Clarke squeezed her hand. She picked her wineglass back up from the table and took a slow sip. 

 

“This wine is great with cheese.” Lexa said, clearly desperate for a change of topic.

 

“You’re adorable.” Clarke teased. “And next time we have this wine, we’ll have to have a cheese board to accompany it.” She winked and Lexa blushed, ducking her head. “So, tell me more about this villa?” Clarke suggested. 

>   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, I’ll get working on the new chapter. Let me know what you think so far! :-)


End file.
